


Thinking Back

by MarySueAtYourService



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, Short, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService
Summary: Tenko looks back on all the happy memories.She doesn't want to anymore.
Kudos: 4





	Thinking Back

Tenko lays down on the grass of the top. The top of the mountain, which she should have felt so accomplished for successfully climbing. 

She doesn't.

She doesn't feel any happy things anymore. She used to. She used to be so joyful and...well, happy. 

Life used to have a lot in store. Each day bearing a new adventure, with tons of amazing scenery to go with it. Yeah, it doesn't anymore.

Those times are over. Everything is over. And she thinks back on that _'_ _everything'._ She thinks and thinks. 

She really shouldn't.

Tenko despises thinking back. It brings back so many memories. So many _happy_ memories, where she's off to God knows where, laughing and smiling with her idiot friends. They grin back at her too, in her memory. They smile and say it's gonna be a great day- and honestly, she hates how they were right.

The nostalgia that comes back now is so bittersweet, she finds herself with tears running down her face.

And Tenko sits still and looks at what she has in front of her, because, looking back only hurts now.


End file.
